Suffocating Shadows
by Summer72
Summary: Himuro mencoba mengenyahkan bayang yang selalu menghantuinya... slight hints: MurasakiHi


Title: **Suffocating Shadows**

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket (I don't own it, unfortunately orz #eh)

Pairing: hm, just hints I think orz (MurasakiHi; don't like this, don't bother yourself to read this)

Genre: …I don't even… orz bittersweet angst, maybe? #whacked

AN: Timeline… what is timeline? *bitter laugh* #whacked **maybe-OOC **, **semi-AU**, orz, natz udah lama nggak nulis jadi 'feel'nya mungkin jadi hambar orz, plus plotnya berantakan, bahasanya berantakan amg! orzz and kebanyakan gegara kebanyakan baca dojin2 di pixiv jadinya begini deh orz #whacked and natz sangat kurang inpo soal KuroBasu jadi gomen kalo agak2 'aneh' karena hampir semua keknya hasil imajinasi doang (makanya dibilang semi-AU orz) #whacked#whacked

Douzo m(_ _)m

* * *

"Tatsuya! _Let's play basket_!" –senyum Kagami kecil begitu sumringah.

"Tatsuya! _Play one game with me_!" –Kagami yang beranjak remaja menatap dengan mata bening semangat yang menyilaukan.

"…Tatsuya, _sorry, I won't play with you anymore_…" Ekspresi Kagami remaja tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan satu kata: bola mata berkabut yang bergulir ke bawah terkesan meremehkan, tapi di sana terbias kesedihan yang meleleh dalam kekecewaan. "_I'll go. Until then…_" Kagami berbalik; punggung bidang menjauh menuju kegelapan pekat.

Kemudian, sebelum benar-benar tertelan oleh kepekatan, punggung bidang itu perlahan seolah berbias berubah menjadi lebih tinggi. Murasakibara mengangkat satu tangan. "Tetaplah membusuk di sana, Murochin" Nada malasnya tetap sama seperti biasa, namun sedikit lebih dingin.

Himuro terkesiap. Marah, ia mencoba untuk mengejar sosok yang berjalan seolah melebur perlahan dengan kegelapan yang hitam. Ia menggerakkan otot kakinya namun impuls yang dikirimkan otaknya terpental begitu saja oleh kekebasan. Kakinya kini bukan hanya miliknya sendiri, ada selubung bayangan yang menyelimuti, merayap mendominasi. Mata Himuro terbelalak panik ketika bayangan hitam itu telah menguasai setengah badannya. Ia akan membusuk di sana.

Kepala ditolakkan ke depan, diharapkannya sosok itu masih ada tetapi hanya kegelapan yang menyapanya; kehampaan yang menghancurkan. Himuro masih berusaha untuk enyah dari tempatnya berpijak, lepas dari belenggu bayangan yang makin menyesakkan. Ia tidak ingin terus berada di sana. Ia… ia juga ingin…

Satu tangan yang direntangkan ke depan bergetar hebat kekesalan yang membuncah. Mata terpejam dalam keputusasaan sementara titik air mata mulai bergulir dari sudutnya. Mulut terbuka, berteriak—

!

Tidak ada kegelapan yang pekat. Langit-langit remang yang ditatapnya hanya membisu, hampir seolah mengejek dengan keangkuhan yang dingin pada sosoknya sekarang (terengah, berkeringat hebat, ekspresi kalut, serta kedua tangan meremas tepian selimut dengan kuat).

Mimpi.

Himuro melepas salah satu genggamannya dari selimut, meletakkan punggung tangan itu menutup kedua matanya. Ia tertawa kecil, pahit dan meremehkan, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bibir itu tiba-tiba membentuk garis horizontal dan rahang itu menguat, hampir membuat giginya bergemeretak. Akan tetapi ekspresi melankolis seperti itu pun akhirnya terurai dengan cepat ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap dengung getaran.

Dengan satu tangan, Himuro meraih ponsel. Kaget, benda itu hampir jatuh dari tangannya. Di LCD ada pesan masuk, menampakkan nama pengirim: Kagami Taiga. Jari ditekan pada satu tombol, ia menatap pesan dari 'adik'nya, membacanya (dengan perasaan yang hampir mirip 'cemas'). Isi pesan itu singkat; ucapan selamat pagi, foto makanan yang dimasak Taiga, ditambah emoji bersemangat yang sangat terkesan hangat. Itu hanya pesan biasa, konyol dan biasa.

Pikiran Himuro tertahan di sana beberapa detik; kosong. Kemudian ia tertawa, terbahak keras walau jelas ironi mengendap-endap di antara nada tawanya. Himuro tahu ia tidak menertawakan apapun. Apa yang harus ditertawakan? Situasi _absurd_ ini? Atau fakta bahwa kini ia ditertawakan oleh sekelebat mimpi? Atau itu justru dirinya sendiri?

Gaung langkah terdengar lebih pekat di salah satu koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi.

"Murochin…"

Belum sempat Himuro menoleh ke pemilik suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, beban berat sudah hinggap di punggung. Helaan napas menyelip lolos melalui celah samar bibir Himuro ketika matanya menangkap beberapa helai rambut ungu menggantung di sisi kepala.

"Atsushi… berat…" Itu tampak seperti geraman walau Himuro tidak sepenuhnya marah.

"Un… Sebentar saja… Aku capek…" Murasakibara hanya menggumam, tidak mengindahkan fakta kalau ia bersandar pada 'sesuatu' yang sama sekali tidak lebih tinggi darinya dan juga tidak perduli kalau sandarannya menyisipkan keluhan agar ia tidak bermanja dengan cara begitu karena bisa membuat seseorang mengalami sakit punggung akut mendadak.

Himuro tersenyum, menepuk lembut kepala Murasakibara. "Sebentar lagi latihan kan? Lagipula, saat pelajaran kau pasti hanya duduk—"

"Tapi capek"

"Atsushi" Nada itu terdengar seperti seorang Ibu yang mengingatkan anaknya dengan kelembutan yang tegas. Beban berat di punggung langsung menghilang. Himuro berbalik, sedikit mendongak menatap cowok yang kini merengut itu. Ia tersenyum. "Ayo latihan"

Kerutan di alis Murasakibara menjadi dalam. "Murochin nggak asyik" Bibirnya membentuk kerucutan merajuk seperti anak kecil. Ia melangkah lebar, melewati Himuro sambil menggerutu dalam bisikan tidak jelas, namun bisikan itu menjadi lebih vokal ketika Murasakibara berkata (tanpa menoleh), "Aku nggak mau sama Murochin lagi"—nada malas yang biasa.

Namun, perkataan (yang seharusnya biasa dan selalu membuat Himuro menyunggingkan senyum) itu menghantam kesadaran Himuro tiba-tiba seperti badai, dan ia seolah bisa mendengar gema 'Tetaplah membusuk di sana, Murochin' meraung memenuhi otaknya. Bahkan, Himuro seolah bisa melihat ilusi mata Taiga yang meremehkan, lambaian malas Murasakibara yang seolah mengejek. Tidak, ia tidak ingin begitu. Ia juga—

Tidak seperti dalam mimpi, kali itu impuls yang dikirim otak diterima sangat baik oleh otot kakinya. Himuro melesat, merentangkan satu tangan ke arah punggung bidang yang menjauh itu. "…!" Tetapi ternyata mimpi belum sepenuhnya enyah karena pita suara seperti tercekik selubungan bayang yang ingin mendominasi semuanya; mendominasi dirinya.

Jemari Himuro meraih lengan baju Murasakibara yang terhenti langkahnya. Dan otomatis, Himuro pun berhenti di sana tapi tidak melepaskan genggaman dari lengan baju cowok berambut ungu itu.

"Murochin?" Murasakibara menelengkan kepala dengan ekspresi tanya. Tidak ada tanggapan dan ia hanya bisa menunggu sambil menatap kepala yang menunduk (tirai rambut hitam menyembunyikan ekspresi apapun) dan genggaman di lengan bajunya yang kini seolah menguat; tangan Himuro bergetar. Dan itu membuat Murasakibara sedikit terhenyak. Ia bingung dan kaget, sama seperti ketika pertama kali menatap bulir-bulir air mata Himuro yang berjatuhan dan ekspresi menyakitkan cowok itu saat menghujaninya dengan riuh kata-kata kekesalan yang hampir berupa gerutuan penuh keputusasaan. Murasakibara tidak suka.

Dengan tangan yang lain, cowok berambut ungu itu melepas paksa genggaman Himuro dari lengan bajunya, membalikkan situasi menjadi ia yang kini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan cowok yang lebih tua itu. Himuro menyisipkan desis kesakitan karena genggaman Murasakibara tidak main-main.

"Atsushi, _it hurts_—"

"Salah Murochin sendiri" Murasakibara menanggapi dengan dingin. "Kenapa melakukan hal seperti tadi? Murochin bahkan nggak jawab ketika aku tanya" Genggaman makin erat, menandakan keputusasaan yang sedikit demi sedikit merayap menguasai emosi karena lawan bicaranya tak kunjung menatap balik. Murasakibara, jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan situasi seperti sekarang, tapi emosi mengaburkan kesadaran diri.

"…!"

"Aku nggak pernah ngerti Murochin. Makanya, aku nggak suka kalau Murochin mulai melakukan hal-hal yang nggak bisa kupahami. Aku nggak suka!" Ya, Murasakibara tidak pernah menyukai sisi Himuro yang seperti itu. Spontanitas yang kadang kala mengagetkan serta seringkali menyesakkan karena terlalu tidak terduga: ingatan akan bulir-bulir air mata menggerogoti benak Murasakibara. Ia membenci itu.

Terpengaruh oleh ketajaman kata-kata, Himuro menggemeretakkan gigi kesal. Tangan lain tergenggam membentuk kepalan, tapi sesaat Himuro membatalkan niat dan alih-alih tanpa ampun menginjak kaki cowok berambut ungu itu (tapi tidak cukup keras untuk meremukkan, tentu saja). "_I SAID IT HURT_!"

"_ITEE_! _KUSO_!" Murasakibara berteriak marah, melepaskan genggaman tangan dari pergelangan Himuro. Ia menatap Himuro (yang masih menundukkan kepalanya) kesal, lalu berjongkok menyentuh ujung sepatunya yang kini agak kotor (dalam hati, ia yakin kakinya memerah sekarang). Perlahan keruh emosi mulai meluruh dari pikiran cowok tinggi besar itu, membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah. Hanya sedikit, karena menurutnya yang paling bersalah saat ini adalah cowok di dekatnya itu.

Himuro seolah tersadar. Ilusi mimpi berberai menjauh dari dirinya. "…_warui_…"

"…" Murasakibara hanya merengut.

Himuro terdiam, menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan masih terasa kebas. "Ayo latihan" Ia memaksakan senyum.

"Nggak mau"

"…"

"…" Murasakibara menunduk, dagunya dibenamkan di antara lutut. "Murochin salah—"

"Aku sudah minta maaf—"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," potong Murasakibara dengan suara agak keras. Himuro otomatis bungkam. "Aku hanya ingin Murochin bilang padaku, memarahiku seperti waktu pertandingan itu walau aku tetap nggak akan suka yang seperti itu. Tapi aku lebih benci kalau Murochin cuma diam. Yang tadi itu mengagetkan tahu" Berhenti sejenak, cowok berambut ungu itu menunduk lebih dalam, menekankan keningnya ke atas lutut. "…Karena candaanku yang bilang aku nggak mau sama Murochin lagi? Kalau karena itu… maaf" Kalimat itu berakhir dengan gumaman penyesalan.

"Atsushi…" Suara Himuro agak bergetar. "Aku—"

"Tapi Murochin tetap salah!" Murasakibara tiba-tiba mendongak, melemparkan pandangan tajam. "Seharusnya Murochin tahu kalau itu cuma candaan! Karena aku—" Murasakibara sedikit membelalakkan matanya, tertahan dengan apa yang akan diungkapkannya. Namun, tampaknya tidak ada keinginan untuk menghentikan kalimatnya sampai di sana, karena itu ia melanjutkan (kali ini dengan ekspresi yang lebih lembut seolah perlahan menyamarkan gurat kekanakan di wajahnya menggantikannya dengan ekspresi dewasa yang hampir asing), "Aku suka Murochin, jadi aku nggak mungkin nggak mau lagi sama Murochin"

Himuro terpaku di sana, menatap Atsushi dengan kekagetan yang nyata. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Atsushi—" Tapi pandangan mata tajam Murasakibara menandakan kalau itu memang bukan candaannya yang lain. Mengapa ironi ini harus terus berlanjut? Mengapa harus ironi yang seperti itu? Terlalu menyakitkan. Terlalu tidak adil.

Menghela napas dan sedikit menertawakan diri sendiri dalam hati, Himuro menunduk sebentar lalu mendongak kembali, menatap Atsushi yang masih berjongkok di sana dengan ekspresi lembut yang biasanya. "Aku juga suka Atsushi. Kau teman yang baik" Kalimat itu manis tapi terdengar tanpa makna. Himuro melangkah, menepuk pundak Atsushi. "Ayo latihan"

Dan Murasakibara hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

* * *

"Eh? Ijin?"

"Maaf" Himuro menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi antara menyesal dan memohon. "Aku benar-benar harus ke sana. Ini mendesak! Tolonglah!"

"…hmm, kau baru minta ijin sekali ini. Jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau kamu bisa maksimal kembali besok pagi sebelum waktu sarapan?"

Himuro tersenyum. "_Thanks_, Ketua Asrama! Nanti pasti kubawakan oleh-oleh"

"Hahaha, bisa saja kau menyogok!"

* * *

Tok! Tok!

"Muroochiiin~ " Murasakibara terhenti, mengernyit kemudian mengetuk lagi. "Murochin, aku bawa game baru, ayo main" Tidak ada jawaban. Ia mendadak kesal dan menggedor pintunya. "Murochin! Murochin! Murochin! Murochin!—"

"Hei, kau! Kau Murasakibara kan?"

Gedoran terhenti. Murasakibara menoleh dan menatap agak tajam pada cowok yang diingat-ingatnya adalah Ketua Asrama. "Apa?" Nada yang sama sekali tidak ramah karena cowok berambut ungu itu tidak menemukan alasan untuk bersikap sopan. Himuro tidak menjawab ketukannya. Itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

"Kalau kau mencari Himuro, dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia—"

Tidak mendengarkan sampai selesai, Murasakibara langsung melangkah mendekati sang Ketua Asrama dengan aura mengintimidasi. "Mana Murochin?"

"Makanya dengarkan sampai selesai!" Helaan napas. "Dia tadi minta ijin untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Katanya, ada urusan penting menyangkut klub, mungkin dia mau menyelidiki tentang tim sekolah lain…" Tersadar. "Dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Kebohongan besar. Masako tidak pernah bicara soal itu, bahkan sang Kapten (Agorira, tambahnya dalam hati), atau siapapun. Walau Murasakibara tampak tidak terlalu perduli dengan kegiatan klub, setidaknya ia pasti tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Semua selalu memberitahunya, mengingatkannya, semua… Tidak, kebanyakan Himuro yang melakukan hal itu; menjaganya tetap berada di lingkaran itu, makanya—

"Bohong. Murochin nggak bilang begitu," sahut Murasakibara dengan kepercayaan diri tersirat sarat dalam suaranya. "Kau ditipu"—diakhiri dengan seringaian mengejek, cowok bertubuh tinggi itu melewati Ketua Asrama yang terbengong bingung, beranjak dari sana dengan membawa kekesalan yang telah berubah menjadi amarah karena ia pun merasa terkhianati.

"Murochin, _kuso_!" Gerutuan terselip di antara gigi yang beradu. Dalam pikirannya, wajah Himuro yang tersenyum seolah ingin ia cabik-cabik—

Kelebat bayangan kejadian di koridor menyergap benaknya, memercikkan sesuatu pada petunjuk samar yang hampir bias. 'Aku juga suka Atsushi. Kau teman yang baik'. Senyum Himuro waktu mengatakannya hampir terasa dingin karena matanya waktu itu tampak agak berkabut.

Murasakibara mengatupkan rahang kuat-kuat. Gigi bergemeretak dalam kekesalan. Ia mengeluarkan rutukan tidak jelas sambil merogoh saku celana _jerse_y-nya dan mendapati di sana hanya ada tumpukan permen. Telepon genggamnya masih ada di kamar.

"_KUSO_!" Murasakibara menendang dinding di dekatnya, hampir mengabaikan rasa sakit kebas yang seketika menjalar melalui telapak kaki. "MUROCHIN, _TEME_!" Ia kembali berjalan, lebih cepat. Ekspresinya menakutkan.

* * *

Semburat merah senja meleleh hilang dalam biru-gelap langit ketika Himuro melangkahkan kaki keluar dari stasiun. Ia mendongak dan kembali merutuk diri sendiri kenapa harus melakukan hal pengecut seperti ini; kabur dari Murasakibara tanpa pertimbangan apapun. Lagipula, kenapa harus ke Tokyo? Kenapa harus ke kota tempat Kagami tinggal? Menggelikan, ejeknya kembali dalam hati.

Tanpa tujuan pasti, ia hanya bisa kembali berjalan. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menghubungi Kagami karena ia merasa bertemu dengannya tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik; tidak dengan mimpi sialan yang menghantui serta ironi yang datang bertubi-tubi. Tidak juga ketika ia merasa 'kosong' dan rapuh karena Himuro ingin selalu terlihat 'kuat'. Seorang 'kakak' tidak boleh memperlihatkan 'kelemahan' pada 'adik'nya. Bukan? _Kau bukan kakaknya lagi_. Ia tahu itu, tapi— "_because_ b_ad habbit dies hard…_" Himuro berbisik pelan, pada diri sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit menelusuri jalanan asing dengan orang-orang berwajah seperti topeng, Himuro sampai di sebuah taman kota yang lengang. Kaleng jus (yang dibelinya dari vending machine terdekat yang ditemukan di jalan) diletakkan di atas bangku sementara ia sendiri duduk sembari merogoh saku mantel. Tanpa sengaja, ujung jarinya merasakan sensasi keras dan dingin yang merupakan ponsel yang sedari tadi dimatikannya dengan sengaja, tepat setelah benda itu bergetar bising di kereta tanda seseorang menghubungi; seseorang yang belum ingin ditemuinya lagi. Cowok itu dapat membayangkan ekspresi berbahaya Murasakibara tepat di belakang retina, merutuk, merengek, menyalahkan Himuro karena menghindarinya. Ironis sekali, bahkan terhadap bayangan seperti itu pun, Himuro ingin tertawa geli (tanpa beban, tanpa apapun).

Tidak mengindahkan pemikiran konyol itu terlalu lama, Himuro beralih mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok lalu mengambil satu batang dan menyalakannya. Asap putih-abu mengepul hanya untuk meluruh hilang dalam udara.

Satu batang habis.

Kaleng jus dibuka, isi diteguk setengahnya sebelum Himuro menyalakan batang rokok yang lain.

Kemudian tak lama, batang ketiga.

Himuro terbatuk pelan sebentar kemudian melanjutkan menghisap batang keempat dengan wajah datar. Walau ekspresi itu sudah mulai menguasai, kabut masih tampak di mata seperti selaput transparan yang menggantung enggan enyah. Pikirnya, mungkin beberapa batang rokok lagi akan merenggut selaput itu, menariknya bersama asap putih-abu untuk kemudian memudar di udara, hilang.

Andai semua bisa semudah itu.

"Tatsuya?"

Rokok di tangan hampir jatuh, tapi kekagetan itu cukup untuk menggoyangkan batang dan menjatuhkan sepercik abu ke jarinya. Himuro meringis sedikit (karena panas, juga karena keironisan yang seolah tidak ada habisnya mengejek).

"_Why are you here_?" Kagami mengernyit, heran sekaligus kesal setelah mendapati batang rokok di tangan Himuro. "_You still deal with that shit_?"

Himuro tersenyum, berdiri. "Yo, Taiga" Ia menjejalkan begitu saja batang rokok yang baru setengah habis itu ke dalam kaleng jus lalu menghempaskannya ke tong sampah. "_Isn't it fine_? _Just few drags_. _In the past_, _you didn't even give a damn_"

"…_I did warn you_" Kagami menyipitkan mata berbahaya.

"_Those ramblings didn't count one_, _you know_?" Himuro tersenyum. Tanpa disadari, kakinya sedikit beringsut mundur walau jarak antara dia dengan Kagami sudah cukup lebar. Akan tetapi, ia tahu percuma untuk pergi dari sana tanpa menjelaskan apapun walau sulur hitam telah mulai merayap dari bayangannya sendiri; tinggal menunggu sampai belenggu itu menghancurkannya (cepat atau lambat).

"…Ano, Kagami-Kun," Suara Kuroko meruntuhkan pekat dan Himuro merasa ia harus berterima kasih atas itu. "Kau sudah ada janji dengan Himuro-San ya? Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menyerahkan belanjaan ini ke Riko-San"

Kagami mengernyit, menoleh ke cowok di sampingnya dengan agak kesal. "Kau ini nggak lihat situasi ya? Aku nggak janjian. Tatsuya sendiri yang seenaknya ada di sini. Tadi kan aku tanya padanya, bego!"

"Kagami-Kun tadi bicara dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Bukan salahku. Aku tidak bodoh" Wajah datar Kuroko membuat Kagami mengurut keningnya dengan ekspresi putus asa. Terhadap pemandangan menggelikan seperti itu, bahkan Himuro (sekali lagi) ironisnya ingin terbahak, tapi diurungkannya karena terlalu _absurd_ di saat dirinya tidak sedang dalam situasi untuk berbuat demikian. Maka, ia hanya memandang dengan keheranan yang aneh.

Kuroko tidak mengacuhkan Kagami dan bertanya pada cowok Yosen di depannya, "Himuro-San, ada perlu?"

Sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba dilontari pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin didengar saat itu, Himuro spontan melemparkan pandangan ke samping. "…Tidak. Aku… hanya jalan-jalan saja…" Ia berharap getar suaranya tidak kentara.

"_Nanda_…" Kagami menghela napas, agak lega. "Sama si Murasaki-nantoka itu?"

Tanpa sadar, Himuro mundur sedikit. "Tidak. Aku sendiri" Ia tersenyum tapi masih tetap menggulirkan tatapan ke samping. Otaknya berpikir keras menemukan alasan apapun agar bisa segera pergi dari sana. Ia menatap bayangannya yang samar-bias di tengah sorot lampu, dan langsung tanpa basa-basi berkata, "Kalau begitu, karena ini sudah cukup larut, aku pikir aku akan kembali sebelum kereta terakhir"

"Tunggu," potong Kagami, mengernyitkan alis sedikit kesal. "Kau nggak akan kemana-mana sebelum memberikan penjelasan padaku. Tatsuya, kau pikir aku mengenalmu berapa lama?—"

Himuro terdiam dan tersenyum simpul pada Kagami yang sekarang malah tampak kebingungan dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kagami mengenal Himuro sudah lama, tapi Kagami tidak mengenal Himuro dengan baik. Itu fakta. Himuro menghela napas lalu berkata, "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku memang hanya mampir ke kota ini saja"

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku"

"Kali ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Taiga" Himuro ingin segera pergi dari sana; segera. Ia membungkuk sedikit pada Kuroko lalu berbalik, berjalan menjauh. "_Until then_, Taiga, Kuroko-Kun" Melambai, perlahan Himuro mulai menyadari bahwa situasi ini pun tidak begitu jauh dari keironisan mimpi. Hanya sedikit perbedaan tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun dari apa yang ingin disampaikan mimpi; dari apa yang ingin disampaikan kecemasannya sendiri. Ia yang pergi, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia masih yang 'tertinggal'. Kagami akan menjalankan kehidupannya sendiri, ia tidak akan pernah 'menoleh' padanya lagi, begitu pula Murasakibara—

Rasa dingin aneh menghujam tulang sumsumnya ketika sepasang mata malas berkelebat di benak. Himuro menatap ke bawah, hanya ada hitam kelam; bayangannya tak tampak, cahaya menjauh. Melihat itu membangkitkan kecemasan dari dasar hati, merayap, mencoba mencengkram seluruh tubuhnya. Sesak, seperti bernapas dalam air, menggapai tapi diri terbelenggu oleh hal yang tak nampak. Suaranya tidak keluar. Suaranya—

"Oi, Tatsuya!"

Himuro kaget, terhenti (air ilusi seolah tumpah ruah ke bawah kakinya, membuatnya bisa bernapas kembali). Ia menengok ke belakang dan dalam keremangan malam yang sudah mulai menguasai, wajah tersenyum Kagami begitu jelas seperti secercah cahaya; menyilaukan.

"_Next time_, _let's play basket together!_"—suara Kagami seolah bertumpuk dengan gaung lain di kepala Himuro_. "Aku suka Murochin, jadi aku nggak mungkin nggak mau lagi sama Murochin"_—apa di sana ada selisip ketulusan dan kejujuran yang tidak disadari karena kabut menghitamkan pikiran?

Perlahan, Himuro merasakan kecemasan menyesakkan dalam diri sirna, meleleh kembali bersama bayangan di bawahnya yang telah menyatu dengan kelam. Sebenarnya apa yang ia cemaskan? Sebenarnya apa yang mengerikan dari mimpi itu? Bahkan kini Himuro mulai menentang ketakutannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dari awal semua itu hanya karena kontradiksi dalam diri. Tidak ada yang berubah—

...Tidak.

Ada yang berubah, namun bukankah ia masih ada di sana? Himuro masih ada di tempat itu, melangkah menyusuri jalan dengan tujuan buram karena kabut. Semua juga begitu. Semua juga.

"_I will!_" Himuro melambai sebentar, lalu berbalik, menjejakkan kaki ke depan dengan ringan. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Murasakibara nanti.

* * *

"Yo! Himuro! Cepat sekali? Hampir saja asrama ditutup~"

Bungkusan plastik dilempar. "Untukmu, Ketua Asrama!" Senyum simpul yang terlihat tulus; senyum Himuro yang biasanya. "Kali ini urusannya bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Thanks" Ia melewati sang Ketua sambil menepuk pundaknya sekilas; ketulusan sederhana.

"Sama-sama—ah, Himuro!"

Terhenti, cowok berambut hitam itu menolehkan kepala yang agak ditelengkan penuh tanya.

"…ah, coba kau lihat saja sendiri di depan kamarmu" Ketua Asrama hanya tersenyum, berjalan ke arah sebaliknya sambil melihat-lihat 'sogokan' apa yang didapatnya. "Wuohohoho! _Ii ne~_"

Himuro mengangkat bahu sambil kembali melangkah, menelusuri lorong dan belokan, melewati beberapa pintu kamar yang tertutup berlabelkan nomor serta nama penghuni. Tak lama, kamarnya sudah terlihat. Ia membesarkan mata ketika menatap sosok besar Murasakibara terduduk di depan kamarnya, bersandar pada pintu. Kaki besar itu berselonjor hampir menghalangi lorong. Di pangkuannya, berserakan _snacks_ yang sebagian besar sudah habis dimakan. Dan Murasakibara sendiri… Ia tertidur.

"…" Kedua ujung bibir Himuro tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman yang lebih tulus. Matanya agak meredup walau yang menggenang di sana bukan lagi kabut, melainkan kelembutan yang jarang Himuro tunjukkan, bahkan pada Kagami sekalipun, atau pada Alex sekalipun, atau siapapun selama itu.

Perlahan Himuro membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan bermaksud untuk menyentuh kepala ungu Murasakibara, membangunkannya. Tapi niatnya menggantung di udara, lalu menyurut kembali ke dalam hati. Ia meneggakkan tubuh lalu menyodok kaki besar itu dengan ujung kakinya sendiri, dan itu tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Ggghh…" Murasakibara mengerutkan alis, menggeram tidak jelas. "Apa? Aku tidak akan pergi sampai Murochin kembali, tahu?"

"_Tadaima_, Atsushi"

Murasakibara terhenti di sana, mencerna suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Ia mendongak, langsung berdiri. _Snacks_ dan sisanya berjatuhan menimbulkan gemeresak berisik. Cowok besar itu mengernyitkan alis, bibirnya membentuk garis horizontal. Ia jelas terlihat kesal dan bahkan terhadap itu, Himuro tersenyum (seperti biasanya ia).

"Murochin!"

"Ya?"

Ada jeda. Murasakibara menatap Himuro, mencari celah di wajah tersenyum menyebalkan itu. Tapi, kemarahan yang sedari tadi membuncah kini seolah hilang entah kemana. Jelas, ia masih kesal. Namun, rutukan yang telah disusunnya terhapus dari otak, begitu saja. Entah, Murasakibara berpikir tidak ada gunanya juga untuk mendesak Himuro saat itu. _Aku bukan anak-anak lagi._

"…um, _okaeri_…"

Himuro mengangguk. "Atsushi, ada perlu denganku?"—benar-benar mengalihkan, mendorong segala 'keanehan', 'kekakuan', 'ketidakteraturan' ke sudut yang paling gelap lalu menguncinya sembari menarik sekuat tenaga situasi yang 'biasa' ke permukaan di antara mereka.

Dan Murasakibara pun bersikap sama. "Un… _game_ baru…"

Senyum Himuro makin lebar. "Masuk?" Ia memutar kunci, membuka pintu lalu melangkah, membiarkan Murasakibara mengikutinya dari belakang dengan gemeresak karena harus mengumpulkan snacks yang berceceran. Cowok besar itu menatap punggung Himuro, sedikit tertahan di ambang pintu.

"…_daisuki_…"

Langkah Himuro berhenti. Tanpa menoleh, ia menanggapi, "_Un, ore mo suki da yo_"—selisip ketulusan lolos dari nada santai yang seolah menghilangkan makna kata.

Tapi itu cukup.

Itu cukup.

Kabut itu pun perlahan…

-end-

* * *

AN: SEMI-AU INI SEMI-AU! #plakked  
soal Himuro yang ngerokok itu, deskrip soal Yosen itu semua gegara terlalu banyak baca dojin2 di pixiv orz #ditabok  
(btw soal Yosen, kalo ada inpo soal itu benar apa tidaknya itu sekolah berasrama tolong inpoin ke natz orz - yang binun gegara hampir semua dojin deskripsiin Yosen itu sekolah berasrama)  
at last, thank you for reading this lame fiction m(_ _)m


End file.
